criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sahir Mahmoud
Sahir Mahmoud (Urdu: ساحر محمود) is the Chief Medical Examiner or coroner for the World Police Agency. Profile Sahir wears a purple polo long-sleeve shirt with a beige-plaid jacket and a red tie with his first name inscribed in Urdu through golden threads. Along with tan skin and a minor stubble, he also sports glasses, and has a black slickback hairstyle. Sahir is a mysterious, yet helpful person, and is the second smartest of the group, next to Atticus. Sahir hails from Ahmedabad, India. Personality Sahir is rather wise and helpful, and knows lots of information, often just a bit too much. He often travels and has been to many locations in the world: from Berlin to Vienna, to Sydney to Hong Kong. He also is often annoyed by Ricky, believing that he's too dirty and doesn't "appreciate the arts". Gameplay As of the release of the World Edition, the player may choose Sahir to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case) and provide hint bonuses. He's available as a 4-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Analyses As the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Bureau, Sahir's responsibilities center around carefully examining and analyzing each murdered corpse, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Sahir's duties are subject to change without notice. Below is the list of analyses Sahir performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Britannia Rules the Waves *Victim's Body (18:00:00) Case #2: The Berlin Revolutions *Victim's Body (18:00:00) Case #3: One Shot, One Kill *Victim's Body (18:00:00) Case #4: For Whom the Bell Tolls *Victim's Body (18:00:00) *Heart (06:00:00) Case #5: Under the Rocks *Victim's Body (18:00:00) Case #6: Lesson Learned *Victim's Body (18:00:00) *Silk Tie (12:00:00) Case #7: When the Lights Go Out *Victim's Body (18:00:00) Case #8: Sons of Anarchy ''' *Victim's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #9: All Bases Secured *Victim's Body (18:00:00) Case #10 Stabbed in the Dark *Victim's Body (18:00:00) Case #11 When the Sand Falls *Victim's Body (18:00:00) *Spanner (09:00:00) Case #12 Take a Last Breath *Victim's Body (18:00:00) Personal Life Shortly after Sahir was born, his father was slain by a gang in Ahmedabad. After a few years, Sahir and his mother lived in New York, a much better home than the previous one. In middle school, Sahir was part of a forensics club, where they solved "crimes". Sahir loved this and wanted to do more. At an internship at one Interpol station, he realized that his life's calling was to be a coroner. After a multitude of time in college, Sahir soon became a coroner, and not too long after became the coroner for the World Police Association Agency. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the coroner who examines bodies for the player's career in the Bureau, Sahir appears in every case of the World Edition. Trivia *Sahir often annoys the player's partner by interrupting their conversations, due to Sahir finding a clue. *He claims to be the only coroner who can cut open the digestive tract whilst grinning. *Although his criminal record is clean, he almost killed an old woman because a car crash ended up throwing the car into a lake. *Sahir is a vegetarian. *Sahir has an Indian accent. *Apparently, his favorite team member is the chief Daniel Bourne, with both Mako Speltz and Atticus closely following. **He doesn't really like Jack or Ricky that much, as they are both huge flirts. He also says that he would tell his thoughts on Ava, but then there would be nobody to autopsy his body. *During Oktoberfest, he was almost slain by a drunk Ricky and Ava following. Navigation Category:Bureau Members Category:Characters in the World Edition